An Unknown Feeling
by Sey-Lei
Summary: A lone warrior stands in chaos and is bathed in hate, revenge and anger. Though she is stone cold and heartless, she has a small light in her heart that many can't see, so hard to see, only two have seen it. Her last friend and pet... and a mysterious stranger. ( Discontinued... for now)
1. Prologue

Prologue:

A city, smothered in fire, rages on. Standing in the middle of all the chaos, a lone figure, a girl, no older than eight. Standing all alone, with blue hair swaying in wind, she looks on with heartless blue eyes. Everyone she had known betrayed her, they left her to die, her own brother as well. This girl is known as Katsu. Walking out of the malevolent mess she has made, she is greeted by a stranger, about 13 years old. He has black shaggy hair with silver tips at the ends, anger, and. Is he actually confronting her, even though he saw her made this mess, all on her own?

A few hours ago however…

"Maybe I did a little overkill" giggled the sadistic little girl. She stared at her masterpiece, the town that use to be fresh and thriving, was now crumbled down in flames due to a little misunderstanding with villagers. Stretching upwards, she thought out loud "Might as well get going before I get caught,"

"You're a little too late for that,"

"Huh?" She turned around to see a survivor, "So one rat manages to face the cat," she mocked.

"I knew I'd find the criminal warrior here,"

"Say what now?"

*Minutes before*

As the young teen wandered about to find the target for his mission, he suddenly heard a scream. A little boy popped out of the bushes and looked up at him.

"P-please help me! Someone came into our town and they are destroying it!"

"Huh? What?"

"She came looking for somewhere to stay, but I think people started to fight and that's how this whole mess started!"

"… Stay here while I go and see"

"Okay…"

And so brings them to the current event.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Conflict and Kidnapping (updated)

*3rd person*

"Who are you?!" demanded Katsu with her anger ricocheting off the fire.

"I could ask you the same thing kid" remarked the stranger with almost no feeling at all in his voice. The stranger had on a coat that looked like it was ravaged by dogs. He had black hair with silver tips. Getting angrier every second, she grabbed the short swords on her back and got into a fighting stance with intent to kill.

"Are you testing me?" Kasut growled at the stranger.

"Whoa, after bashing this place, you still have the energy to fight?" he said, backing off a little.

"Perhaps…" Katsu snapped with attitude before she lunged at him.

With the advantage of speed, Katsu was able to get the first attack. She slashed her small sword right at his cheek grazing it.

"Hmph, that actually kind of hurt." The stranger grunted before simply wiping of the blood that was forming on his cheek.

"I praise your endurance for pain…" Katsu murmured before lunging at him again. The stranger now though, was prepared and grabbed the third hilt of his short sword and rammed the first one into her stomach.

"Ah…ow…" Katsu squirmed as she attempted to get up. Her attempt failed as she was greeted with a kick to the face. Sliding across the pavement, Katsu stopped when she slammed into a nearby building wall and left a small imprint in there.

"I won't lose… I can't lose here," Katsu said before tasting blood that had dribbled steadily down her nose. Wiping it away, she dashed toward the teen and jammed her weapon through his stomach.

"Urph!" the stranger yelled whilst spitting about two ounces of blood out. The girl mercilessly pulled the weapon back out and smirked viciously, seeming to enjoy the pain he was in. After a small pause, Katsu rammed her fist into the wound, full force, and the teen fell back, yelling out in more pain than last time. Giggling darkly, a glint of evil and darkness flashed through her eyes as she stared at the blood on her fist. All of a sudden though, she went pale.

"This blood… it isn't normal blood, it is not like any other human's blood I have touched before…" she pondered out load. While distracted, she was grabbed by her right arm by the stranger.

"That's… enough!" he yelled while kneeing her and throwing her into what seemed like an unreasonably close wall. She whimpered a little bit while she struggled to stand with her right leg, injured by the stranger. She couldn't even comprehend the immense pain she felt when a sharp sword sliced its way through her back, which left a very deep gash. Gasping loudly, she stumbled forward while the stranger ran in front of her and rushed his fist straight into her stomach. Katsu coughed up more blood as she flew into a tree. Her head rocked back and forth as her vision started to fail her due to the blood lost. She would not allow herself to be left wide open just because her vision blurred, so she got up once again and oddly, it seemed like the stranger let her get up.

"You still have some fight in you left, huh…"

"'Still have **some** fight left'? I'm just getting warmed up" Katsu replied cockily.

"Seeing the way you were acting before, I think you're just about finished." The stranger said just as arrogantly. Katsu grimaced. He was right. She was on her last legs and it seemed every time she blinked, pain washed over her and blood caked around her eyes and mouth. "Why don't you just give up now and live to see another day." The stranger compromised with pride and… sympathy?

"Silence! I won't let my pride be tarnished with fleeing at such a weak opponent!"

"Whatever you say. Bring it!" Their battle went on for a long interval of time. However, the outcome was the stranger won as slammed flat side of his sword into her neck. Katsu fell backwards with a groan of pain. She couldn't believe it; she could wreck a city and kill even the most dastardly people, but got her ass handed to her by a stupid stranger?!

"Looks like you failed, gonna quit now?" he smirked. Katsu couldn't answer because she was slowly trying to retain her vision.

"W-who are you?" she slurred, frightened, her anger levels going down and fear levels going up.

"You don't have to know, since you're gonna die!" she shouted with fury and shot his cross sword at her. She shrieked with fear and covered her head instinctively with her arms. He then stopped his sword, almost piercing her arm's flesh. 'What? Why can't I bring myself to kill her' he lectured himself in his brain. The youngling slowly opened her eyes and uncovered her head cautiously and seeing the strangers back to her. "I'm giving you 30 seconds to run," he remarked.

'Okay, here's my chance' she girl thought viciously. She lunged at him with her short sword. All of a sudden, the stranger turned around and deflected her back to Kasut's feet.

"Not gonna take my offer huh?" he said without expression. Then with a smirk, he ran at her trying to kill the girl.

Wide eyed, Kasut ran away from him, breathing wildly due to the beating she received earlier.

"Oh, so now you're gonna run?" he remarked cockily. Kasut couldn't answer and just focused on running. She was actually gaining some speed, until she tripped over a rock and screamed until she hit the ground. As Kasut was regaining her senses, she felt some type of clothe over her mouth. She struggled until her eyes started to close. As she struggled to keep them open, she felt someone's warm breath on her ear. "Shhhh, don't struggle, your coming with me" the same voice whispered, but a lot more soothing and less gruff.

"Mmmf… nnnnn…" Kasut groaned until she fell into a forced sleep.

End of Chapter 1

Author's Notes:

Kasut uses Taki/Natsu's fighting style

So how was my first chapter? I hope I portrayed Z.W.E.I. right… he seemed a little murderous… and a little perverted at the end XD

Just so you guys know, Viola isn't coming in this fiction, she is kinda replaced by Katsu, sorry .

Rate and Review please! This is my first fiction so please tell me how to improve

(EDIT*)

*face desks* I feel like crap. I apologize to the fans of my story (which are little to none) for such crappy quality. I'm revamping Chapters 1-3 and the prologue. Once again, I apologize.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Place to Finally Call… Home? (updated)

*3rd person-ish*

About an hour after Katsu was knocked out, she woke up in a dimly light room, lighted by only the moon. "What the? Where am I" she thought out loud. The last thing she remembered was being knocked out by a stranger… a very handsome stranger. No! Why was she thinking these things? As Katsu shook her head, mentally scolding herself, escaped the room. 'Since it's about one in the morning, I bet no ones gonna be out to stop me' she thought, thinking she had this in the bag. As she was about to flee into the forest, a familiar voice stopped her.

"So, you think you can escape, huh." After hearing that, Katsu stopped in her tracks. As she turned, it was the same exact stranger, the one that almost murdered her and brought her to God knows where. Fear suddenly consumed the girl as she reached for her weapons, finding that they had been confiscated. "You really thought I'd let you be armed with weapons while you're here? Gee, you're a lot dumber than I thought," he mocked. Katsu could only stare at him wide eyed and helpless. Noticing this, the man dropped the sword that Katsu didn't even bother to notice. Then, he surprised Katsu by smiling warmly and saying, "Why don't you get some more rest? Your room is the same way you came out, 18th door," he explained, "You are a little boy and need your rest after all."

Hearing this, Katsu exclaimed, "C-can't you see that I'm a girl?!" She grimaced at him and walked off to her destination.

"Ha-ha, oops. Sorry 'bout that kid," he laughed "Maybe you shouldn't have your hair so short." Sighing, Katsu walked off to her destination. She thought her ear length blue hair was fine, no matter what stupid jerk said. Then again, she started to think about how the stranger smiled at her. It was a smile that made her feel a bit safer, but she still felt scared at why she was here, and how she got here. The thought of how she got here stuck around in her head for a long time through the long walk down the dark hallway.

*In her room*

Katsu sprawled herself onto the surprisingly soft bed and relaxed her senses to go to sleep, until some scratching caught her attention. She looked towards her window and smiled deeply as she saw a welcoming sight. It was her friend, Shadow. She went and opened the window and the black transforming cat jumped into her arms. "At least I have you Shadow" Katsu sighed deeply into his fur. Shadow was completely black and had a green left eye, and a yellow right one with a star implanted into his fur around his yellow eye. Shadow mewed and twitched his abnormally big ears. Katsu then she went back to bed with her feline friend. "Guess I'm going to be stuck her for a while…I suppose… this is what they call… a home…" she thought out loud "Shadow…k-keep sentry…a-and stay here…" she yawned before going to the dreamlands.

*With Z.W.E.I.*

As the male walked to the young girl's room, he pushed slightly on the door to an astonishing sight. The girl was sleeping next to a cat. A very cute cat to be precise. The girl slept as the cat played sentry. The teen could only smile and close the door. 'What's going on with me… every time I get close to her, I start breathing faster and my face heats up…?I-I can't help it, but to feel this way, but knowing captain with his attitude toward criminals… I had better ignore it," he contemplated sadly in his head. He went back to his post at the gate of the citadel and looked to the west. "Huh, almost sunrise… might as well get some sleep," he yawned. With that, he went back to his own room, which he cleverly placed right beside hers and thought for a little bit.

"I wonder how a girl so young got out that far at night without her family or anyone else protecting her…" the teen thought out loud while he thought back a few hours.

*Flashback*

"Mmmf… nnn…"

"She's finally knock down," the teen sighed, relieved. He stared at the criminal that he was supposed to kill, orders from his captain himself. Readying his sword he plunged it down… and stopped, right above her heart...her heart. The stranger looked at the young youth that he was supposed to kill and felt himself relent. The boy rested himself to his knees and cupped his hand around the knocked out girl's face. She looked so calm and content in her sleep. The boy ruffled her short hair and leaned toward her forehead and brushed his lips against her soft skin for a small second and lifted her up. 'I hope I can explain to captain why I kept her alive and didn't follow his orders,' the boy hoped as he carried the girl away to his destination.

*Present*

The boy sighed slightly at the fond memory of him kissing the girl's forehead unbeknownst to her and with this thought in his head, he carried himself off to the clouds.

End Chapter 2

Author's Notes:

Two chapters in a day! I'm so full of energy and ideas today XD. I usually type right away when I get ideas because of my crap ass memory… Gawd I keep putting in "Katsu" instead of Katsut… And due to that, I shall now change her name to Katsu… please don't be angry… Well I hope you liked this one! And also some notes;

Katsu's name is pronounced KAT-suh

Z.W.E.I. likes Katsu (duh XD) but Katsu is trying to fight her feelings. (She is very mature for an eight year old eh? And with the beating and kidnapping and so… Z.W.E.I. you idiot, you just ruined your chances for her heart XD)

I shall put Siegfried and Hilde in the next chapter… maybe if I remember

Yes, I will still make Katsu a jerk

Shadow can pretty much transform. No explanation needed? Good

There will be hints of present time

No, Katsu will not at least "try" to be nice to Z.W.E.I.

Yes, Katsu has ear length hair and is a girl

Yes, this will not follow SCV story line

Yes, I will shut up now… NOT!

Review nicely please!

There, I shall now shaddup

(EDIT*)

Meh… trying to make the pre-chapters better and more worth your reading since I'm gonna have more free time by Dec. 10th… I'm a little depressed these days because some people I hold dear to my heart have picked up and moved along. Sure they've moved on, but I'm still here…


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Schwarzwind…

*3rd person*

Next morning…

At around 7:00, Katsu's conscious came back to her. The first thing she got when she woke up was a big tackle by her feline friend. "Did you sleep well?" Shadow mewed in his language that Katsu could understand. Nodding, Katsu then asked Shadow,

"How many times did a person come in my room?" Shadow understood her superstitions, due to living in the strange area and braced for an overreaction.

"Around 20 times, the same person," he squeaked shyly. Katsu gasped and started to think of horrid thoughts.

'Was he waiting for Shadow to sleep so he could kill me? Oh God, I must be careful.' she planned. Then she started to think a little optimistically, 'Maybe he was worried about me, maybe that cloth he put on my mouth had a strong substance and was wondering if I was okay… maybe…just maybe…" a tinge of red crept around her cheek. Little did she know, the same man that checked on her was watching from a crack in her bedroom door…?

"So, did yah get a good night's rest?" he questioned as he walked in, annoyingly cheerful in Katsu's opinion. She turned her head away from him to hide her growing red blush and snapped,

"Fine, just fine,"

"Gee, Y'know I could've just killed you that night and you treat me like this… ungrateful kid, well, anyway, Captain wants to see you at the gates" he informed her as he walked out of the room.

'I swear he can just go rot in a pit somewhere and can see if I care' Katsu raged in her mind. Stretching for a few minutes, she walked out of her room, almost getting a heart attack by the stranger standing right in front of her. "Eep! Don't do that!" she yelled. All he could do was smirk. He had the same coat he had on last night, but Katsu just realized two things. One was his crescent tattoo on his chest and two was… well that… his chest. Even though he was young, he was pretty muscle-bound for his age.

"Follow me," he commanded her and walked off. All Katsu could do was follow and resist blushing.

'Why am I blushing? He almost killed me, kidnapped me, and…and… decided to let me live and give me somewhere to sleep when he could have just let me bleed and rot out in the streets,' Katsu argued to herself until the teen stood beside two people and she stood in front of them, face down. The man he was standing beside looked about 30 and had long blond hair and a hint of a beard. He was wearing olive colored armor with an eagle imprint on his chest. His weapon was in his hand, jabbed into the ground, and was a huge, heavy looking sword. The other person was a female, about 25 years old; she wore complete body armor, but with a few strands of brick colored hair around her head. Her weapon looked quite menacing to Katsu. It was a big spear with a banner and a short sword in the other hand.

"So you're the one who burned that town…" the older man questioned

"…" Katsu couldn't say anything due to the fact that she was taught not to talk to elders and look them in the eye because it made it look like a threat. She was taught this the hard, painful way with scars to prove it.

"Head up and speak up kid!" the teen yelled at her. The older man put his hand up as to silent him. The teen immediately shrunk down and quieted.

'He must be important if even that jerk will shut up in with his command' she thought to herself 'the more reasons to be insignificant'

"Head up child," said the man.

'N-no… if I bring my head up… h-he might beat me like how sensei did' she told herself. So instead of bringing her head up, Katsu just took one step back and kept her head low.

"…" Everyone was baffled at this odd behavior, especially the teen since he received _a lot _of smack talk during their battle. The one to break the silence was the woman. She took her short sword and put it to her neck. Not to hurt her, but to bring her head up. Though with this reason, Katsu grew scared and started to shiver with fear.

'What did I do? Was I supposed to bring my head up? Oh no… I'm dead…' Katsu thought. Still, she stayed steadfast and allowed the woman to bring her head up. Her mouth stayed down and looked at the three people, fearing what happens next she mentally said good-bye to Shadow. Instead, she was greeted two smiles and one look of confusion. The woman was the one that smiled the brightest.

"Don't worry child, we won't hurt you," she comforted. Katsu opened her mouth a little as the woman read her mind. "Now tell us your name"

"K-k-ka…" Katsu cursed herself for stuttering and dipped her head lower again, "Ka-Katsu…" she said in a voice that was slightly louder than a mouse. The man looked at the woman with an approving look while the teen was amazed at how she talked in such a quiet and polite manner.

"Katsu…" the woman said slowly. She seemed to be lost in thought for a moment and then suddenly smiled with her eyes still closed. "I like it" Katsu couldn't help but smile a little bit. "My name is Hildegard Von Krone, but you may call me Hilde" the woman explained herself.

"Hilde…" Katsu whispered to herself, "I-it sounds like a motherly name" a tear formed in Katsu's eyes.

"My name is Siegfried Schtauffen and I'm the captain of this citadel and a group named Schwarzwind," the older man explained. Katsu didn't seem to have an answer to this. Siegfried nudged the teen slightly as to make him say his name.

"Ugh, fine, my name is Z.W.E.I." the teen told Katsu. Once again, Katsu had no answer. She lifted her head up and looked at them.

"I asked Z.W.E.I. her to kill the person that has been committing all these crimes and burning cities, but instead, he brought you home alive," Siegfried said while shaking his said and voice filled with dismay while Z.W.E.I. looked down in shame. "So tell me why Katsu, why did you do all of this?" He said with some wonder in his voice.

"I-I… was angry…" Katsu admitted with shame. "My team back at home used to care for me and loved me dearly, but now, they wish I had never come into their lives. So they beat me… mostly my sensei and another boy… my brother and another teammate never beat me, but they ignored my pleas for help, so I ran away to try and start a new life, but they came after me. I got so angry at this that I resorted to violence to get my anger out." Katsu explained. Siegfried closed his eyes and listened. After some time, he took his sword up and got into a battle stance.

"Katsu, let us have a sparring match and I'll just see myself at how angry you are. Don't hold back." And with the end of his sentence, Z.W.E.I. threw her weapons at her. Katsu caught them with surprise still in her eyes, but put them on and got into a battle stance. Yet, unbeknownst to them, she had a secret weapon hidden in two of the slots that are attached to her pants, which many have thought to just be design. Those who thought that… died painfully.

"I won't hold back…" she whispered to herself

End of Chapter 3

Author's Notes:

Well…now my left pinkie hurts DX double jointed crap… well here's what I promised, Hilde and Siegfried. So I will put in a battle chapter in the next segment. So what do you think about Katsu's back story? If you want some information 'bout her and her team, then her is a data table:

Kaze:

Pronounced: Pronounced as is

Move Style: Alpha Patroklos

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Status: Semi-Leader

Relationship with Katsu: Used to be friends, but

Started to physically abuse her due to his fear of their teacher

Ren

Pronounced: Pronounced as is

Move Style: Kilik/Xiba

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Status: Regular Teammate

Relationship with Katsu: He is her brother,

But started to ignore her under his teachers influence,

Main reason she left

Mei

Pronounced: May

Move Style: Leixia/Xianghua

Gender: Female

Age: 14

Status: Regular Teammate

Relationship with Katsu: She was her friend, but

Soon ignored her as well, but not as much as Ren

And some description on Katsu's outfit:

Simple sleeveless and tight black t-shirt with somewhat baggy brown pants with many zippers on them. The pants have straight blue holsters placed on the back of her ankle that look like designs, but actually hold secret weapons. She wears fingerless gloves with a yellow crescent moon imprint on top of them and they are strapped into place by metal tabs. She also has a tight tube of black-gray cloth covering her a little below her wrists, up to about five inches lower of her shoulder on both arms. Also she has this brown hip bag to store medicine and stuff like that… not that she needs it with all the zippers in her pants _.

Well, I will try to at least post once a week from now on because of… school. Why must fall break end so quickly…?

So see you next chapter

~ Sey-Lei

(P.S. Apologies for making Katsu quiet/nice in this chapter /le slapped)

(P.P.S. Small inkling of next chapter, sort of. Katsu and Z.W.E.I. are going to be stuck together for a while!)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Everything is not What it Seems…

*3rd person*

(Small Warning: There will be blood in this chapter and weapon attacks that will kill in real life, but not here. And now since I'm aware of copyright yellers, Soul Calibur does NOT belong to me, obviously)

"Commence!" Hilde yelled to start the battlers. Siegfried started by dashing towards Katsu with broad sword right in hand.

'He can move pretty face with that heavy thing…' Katsu thought to herself as she dodged when Siegfried launched his sword straight, aiming for her stomach. Seeing an opportunity, Katsu lunged at him with the short sword in her right hand, but Siegfried surprised her when he quickly recovered and side stepped the sneak attack and slammed the flat side of his broad sword right into her lower back.

"Agh!" Katsu yelled right before gagging and coughing up blood. Z.W.E.I. looked somewhat concerned and Hilde furrowed her eyebrows. As Katsu attempted to get up, she was slammed down once again by Siegfried's foot.

"If you are defeated already, then you don't deserve to live," Siegfried threatened. Hearing him say such a phrase while doing such an action, reminded Katsu of the beatings she received at home. With this, she received a burst of energy and stabbed Siegfried's shin, forcing his foot off of her head.

"Don't deserve to live…" she repeated under her breath to assure no one could hear her, but one did.

'Did…did that really…effect her emotionally…?' Z.W.E.I. thought and was shocked when he saw the criminal warrior shed a small, insignificant tear. Then, with sudden aggravation, she charged at Siegfried with a killing intent. Katsu couldn't think clearly with her mind clouded with rage and slashed her sword at Siegfried's neck without think of the consequences. He back stepped it just in time, but she managed to graze his throat slightly. Grabbing his throat, Siegfried looked at Katsu with sudden interest. Her eyes were clouded with anger and she grimaced at him. Did that phrase really bring out all this fury and sudden power? These words rolled in Siegfried's mind countless times even when he charged at her once again.

"Kah!" Katsu yelled when she threw her dagger at her enemy's face. He deflected this attack in time though, unlike last time. Now armed with only one dagger, she jumped up in the air and disappeared. This surprised everyone and left Siegfried cautious. She then reappeared behind Siegfried and went for a sneak attack.

"Gah!" Siegfried cried out in pain as Katsu slashed his back so deeply and with such power, it tore right through his armor. Stumbling forwards, Siegfried turned and looked at Katsu while wincing in pain. Katsu just smirked and threw her dagger in the air and caught it expertly. With the finishing blow in Katsu's mind, she ran towards Siegfried again and yet again, disappeared. This time though, she appeared on his right and stabbed his guts three times. Hilde widened her eyes in fear and anticipation, seeing the young girl attacking with such vigor. As Siegfried fell to his knees, Katsu then ran towards him, thinking he is finished. Unbeknownst to her though, her opponent has an idea. He rose to his legs suddenly and slammed his sword into her stomach. Katsu fell back and gasped at the sudden comeback, realizing he disarmed her at the same time.

"I don't believe it…" she said to herself quietly. Assessing the situation, she found out that if she went to get her weapons, she would be clear for attack. Grimacing, she prepared herself for Siegfried's final blow. When he raised his sword and shot it down, Katsu stuck her lug up at just the right time for the sword and her leg holsters to make direct contact, creating sparks.

"What?!" The trio of people exclaimed at the same time. Smirking, Katsu swirled her leg back, making Siegfried stumble backwards. Her holsters were weapons themselves! She then ran in confidently, but was taken off guard by Siegfried stabbing her stomach and threw her against the tree, producing even more blood than last time, and a scream.

"Ugh…" Katsu groaned as she slowly slid to the ground, leaving a splatter of blood on the tree. The first thing she saw next was the tip of a bloody broadsword to her face. The next thing she saw was defeat.

"Damn it!" she exclaimed while ramming her fist into the ground in aggravation. A little later, she cupped her face with her hands and sobbed, "Kaze was right, I am a failure and a waste of space…"

"Katsu…" Z.W.E.I. whispered in a quiet, worried tone while he saw his captain walk towards the crestfallen girl.

Looking up from her hands, she saw her opponent had knelt in front of her. Seeing this, Katsu immediately turned her distressed face, into one of dismay and snapped, "What do you want, isn't defeating me enough for you?!"

Siegfried's facial expression remained the same, calm and composed. As he threw Katsu's short swords into her lap, Siegfried then said to her, "No, defeating you was not enough for me. The only other thing I want is for you to join Schwarzwind." He answered. With this, Katsu's expression twisted into a confused expression, and then an angry one.

"You want _me_ to join _your_ group? Forget it!" she snapped.

"So you refuse my offer, hmm… well I guess that I just will have to bring you back home…" he sighed.

"What?! Home?! No! Anything but going home and and… getting beat and…!" Katsu yelled as she broke into tears again and hid her face. By now, Hilde and Z.W.E.I. have gotten to where they were and witnessed the situation?

"Come on Katsu, please?" Z.W.E.I. asked with a small smile. When she heard this, her head snapped up and scowled at him.

"W-why? So you could try to k-kill m-me again? She sniffled between sobs.

When Hilde heard this she knelt down by Katsu and placed her hand on her shoulder, "No, for you to be safe, of course though, we want you to go home and be back with your parents but-"

"But I don't have any parents!" Katsu interrupted Hilde. "No one was there to help or care for me when I got abused…" by now, Katsu had stopped crying, but began to shiver as if it was cold.

"The more reasons to stay here…" Hilde resolved. Katsu peeked to her left and saw a Hilde with a motherly smile.

Relaxing a margin, Katsu's mouth twitched, "I guess I could stay… on one condition…"

"And what is that?" Siegfried questioned

"Can I please be partnered up with someone? I know I have Shadow, but it could be troublesome if he got hurt and was unable to fight and I had to fend off enemies all on my own…" she asked.

"Of course you can," Siegfried smiled "How about, Z.W.E.I.?"

"Huh?" both of the children wondered why in the world he decided to pair _them_ up together. "I guess that it would be nice to have someone to talk to while going on missions… Okay, I'm in!" Z.W.E.I. exclaimed while scratching the back of his head and blushing a tad bit. "I don't know… but… why _him_?" Katsu directed fiercely at her new teammate.

"Because Z.W.E.I. is extremely experienced in battle for his age and they can protect you very well." Siegfried concluded.

"Well I guess that makes- wait… '_**They'?**_" Katsu wondered.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot to show E.I.N. to you. Come on out E.I.N.!" Z.W.E.I. exclaimed as he punched the ground. Seconds later, a black-blue void appeared and a floating wolf without legs, but had massive arms came out and roared.

"W-what the hell?!" Katsu exclaimed in fear and surprise.

"Eh he, sorry Katsu, back to where you came E.I.N.!" he commanded and the creature went back to from where it came. "Now come on Katsu, let's go get you something to eat. I bet you didn't eat anything since yesterday!" Katsu's new teammate invited as he stuck a gloved hand out.

"Well… oh well, I guess I could have **something** to eat." Katsu resolved and grabbed her teammate's hand. "Oh, and by the way, you were wrong; I didn't have anything decent to eat since last week." She informed as she stood up.

Everyone was somewhat startled and then Siegfried stepped out front with Hilde and said "It doesn't matter, let us go to the dining hall and eat."

Katsu looked up to her new "friend" and he looked back at her, with them still holding hands. "I guess you're not _that___bad Z.W.E.I." she contemplated while smiling a little for the first time in many years. Laughing nervously and looking the other direction, blushing madly "Y-yeah, y-you too," he agreed.

Then, Katsu turned her head the other way as well, wanting the last words, said "But I still think you're annoying"

Looking back at them, Hilde smiled to herself and thought 'Things are not always what they seem.' With all said and done, Schwarzwind has one new member.

Author's Notes:

… I have no regrets for this chapter. One thing I forgot to mention was I'm a little liar and don't even know it. I guess Katsu is going to be "nice" to Z.W.E.I. after all… I can feel romance bubbling in within this team and that last bit with them being ok with each other was just too cute! :D /shot

… And also, do you guys think my chapters are short? I try to make them about 1,000 words, but I'm getting complaints about the shortness. HEY! AT LEAST I POST MORE OFTEN THAN OTHERS /walks away like a boss


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Does Bonding Really Count as a Mission?

*3rd person*

Katsu promptly let go of Z.W.E.I.'s hand when they had reached the dining hall. It was filled with so many people! With the sudden entrance, everyone in the room stared at the youngling.

"Troops, this is Katsu, she is a new member of Schwarzwind," Siegfried introduced. At the end of his sentence, Z.W.E.I. pushed Katsu forward a bit, as if to make her say "hello"

"Uh…um… I-I'm Katsu…" she whimpered right before taking refuge behind Hilde as a child would with their mother when faced with a stranger. This was quite a ways different, the difference was about 1099 more strangers.

"Now, Katsu, there is nothing to be scared of, they are all members of Schwarzwind as well," Hilde comforted in a motherly tone. Katsu just trembled and hid even more. Z.W.E.I. just looked at the youngling with amusement, the first time he met her, and she was all high and mighty. Here she has no more courage than an abandoned child.

"Hah! Her?! A new member of Schwarzwind? Please! She's nothing more than a sniveling brat!" one mercenary joked.

"She looks far… far too young," another worried. All these comments made Katsu shiver and cry a little bit. Most of the comments insulted her for how she looked. Others claimed that they have seen her before, most of the time, getting caught doing mischief. Her eyes burned with tears and they stung her face hotter than oil.

I-I've lost my appetite…" Katsu sniffled right before she ran out of the hall.

"Katsu! Wait!" Z.W.E.I. yelled right before running after her. Hilde and Siegfried darted a glare of disapproval at the mercenaries before joining on the pursuit. Katsu had fled into the forests next to the citadel and ran to speeds that could be compared to those of a royal steed, and collapsed near a pond. She sniffled a little bit and looked into the pond, seeing her reflection.

"Why me? Why does everything have to go wrong when I'm around? Kaze was right all along, no one cares and I'm completely useless" she screamed right before falling to her knees. Minutes later, she heard grass ruffling and thought it was a rabbit. When she looked back in the pond, she saw not one, but two reflections, herself, and her new teammate, Z.W.E.I. Her head snapped up and glared at him.

"What do you want? Have you come to mock me like the others?" she sniffled while thinking of earlier.

"No, I came because I was worried about you," he answered as he knelt down.

"W-worried about me?" Katsu repeated, "No one's cared about me since… forever."

"Well, most of the time forever doesn't last long. Like in this case, I care about you." Z.W.E.I. comforted his teammate as he placed a hand on her back. Katsu shivered at his touch, though not cold, but the exact opposite, his hand was quite warm to the touch, despite the glove. All she did was stare at him and twitch.

"Come on Katsu, let's get back."

"O-okay" she replied while she stood up. Her new friend surprised her with a comforting hug. Surprised by this, Katsu didn't know what to do. She lifted her arms up and copied what he did. She wasn't sure what this was, but she liked it. It made her heart beat faster and made her feel safe and secure. Both of them let go seconds later and went back to the citadel. Waiting there was Siegfried and Hilde. Katsu turned her head away in shame when they stood in front of them.

"Katsu… please, let us go-"

"I-I really am not hungry… I'll just go to my room now…" Katsu interrupted Siegfried just under her breath and walked past the adults. They did not stop her, but Hilde whispered something inaudible into Z.W.E.I.'s ear and handing him something.

Opening her door, Katsu found her friend had gone on an adventure… again. Sighing, Katsu fell down on her bed and groaned. "Everything just has to go wrong when I'm around, it just has to." she concluded. Next thing she knew was a knock on the door. Crawling on her bed, over to the door, she opened it, finding her teammate and "friend", Z.W.E.I. She sighed and let him in the room as she just fell on the bed.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm… okay…" she answered him in an exasperated and sarcastic tone.

"You sure? You seemed pretty pale, so I brought you something. Come to think of it, Katsu noticed that his hands had been behind his back the entire time. Bringing them out, he had a basket of fresh and bright red raspberries. Katsu's eyes brightened up seeing something to eat.

"Is that… for…me?" she politely asked.

"No, it's for the ghosts," he smirked jokingly "Of course it's for you" Katsu smiled and blushed at his sense of humor and took the basket from his hands. She took one berry and carefully put it into her mouth. It was sweet and ripe, so she looked at him and smiled to tell him that she liked it. Z.W.E.I. just smiled nervously and looked away, blushing more by the second.

"Do you want some?" she asked him and he just shook his head "no"

After finishing her treat, Katsu looked to Z.W.E.I., who had been sitting in a chair beside her bed the entire time, asked "When we were at the pond… w-what was it did you do before we came back here?"

Blushing madly, Z.W.E.I. just blurted out "A hug, it was a hug."

Katsu cocked her head to the side, blushing as well, said, "C-can… can I have another one? I… really liked it…"

Looking at her in surprise, he just stared at her for some time and said "O-of course" and edged toward her. Katsu quickly leaned toward him and tightly embraced him, this time leaving Z.W.E.I. in surprise and slowly wrapping his arms. She inhaled and sighed contently at his touch.

'He smells like spring water' she thought, mind clouded with happiness and content. After about two minutes, they broke their embrace with Z.W.E.I.'s face as bright and red as the sun.

"W-w-well s-s-s-see y-you later," Z.W.E.I. stuttered walking out with his head down. Hearing a bemused giggle from Katsu, his eyes widened and walked out immediately.

'Captain and Hilde was right… a bonding mission would get her to like me better… and me to have better chances with her' he snickered in his mind quietly before going to captain's quarters. While he did that, Katsu's mind rolled with thoughts, thinking that life at the citadel wouldn't be bad at all… not bad at all. Her face also brightened as red as an apple, ready and ripe for picking when thoughts of her and Z.W.E.I. going on missions. She couldn't wait and when Shadow came back from his adventure, she told him all about her day and hopes for the future.

End of Chapter 5

Author's Notes:

Two words: SOOOOOOO CUUUUUUUTE! /insert fangirl squeal of happiness in here

I wonder what Z.W.E.I. and Katsu are gonna do in the forest, alone, together when Katsu becomes 18… oh ho ho~ /shot dead

… And also I did not post this earlier because I was thinking about discontinuing this and I just wanted some opinions.

Review nicely please~


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Little Too Late?

(Apologies for the lateness, I don't know if I should still continue or not… T^T BTW domestic violence warning…)

*3rd person*

Later that morning, Shadow had gone out again and she was left alone in her room. She was polishing her weapon until a painful sensation came to her head. At first, she ignored it, but it seemed to grow stronger. Katsu soon knew she was in danger when her vision blurred right in front of her. As she stumbled onto the floor, her legs bucked in pain, making her collapse.

'D-did he… poison me…?' Katsu thought, mind in a race to organize itself. She forced herself to stand and stumbled to the door. As she opened the door and nauseously stepped out, she saw her teammate and her legs bucked inward.

'Z.W.E.I.?' She whispered before collapsing, her conscious escaping her.

"Katsu? Katsu!" Z.W.E.I. screamed before dropping his short sword and rushing in just in time to save her from the hard, stone floor. "Katsu…! Katsu wake up!" Z.W.E.I. urged frantically whilst shaking her backing and forth in short movements, but she did not wake up and her head lolled around, following his movements. Tears started to accumulate in Z.W.E.I.'s eyes as he lifted up her head and stared. Her normally pale face was turning into a sickly ghost color and he could feel the heat of her sickness through his gloves. "Don't, don't leave me Katsu…" he uttered while he shed a tear.

Lifting her pale lifeless body up, Z.W.E.I. dashed to her bed and gently placed her down. While he looked over her, Siegfried had come into the room with Hilde, and another male. "What has happened?" He questioned.

"I-I don't know she just collapsed when she came out her door," Z.W.E.I. frantically explained to his captain. The trio of people came close to the sickened youth and the unnamed male examined her condition.

"She… she appears to have a condition that is a cross between a fever and…" he stopped

"What?!" Z.W.E.I. demanded an answer.

"… a heart attack…" he uttered. Everyone could only stare.

"B-but she's still breathing…?" Z.W.E.I. whispered with hope.

"Her heart may not stop now but… soon…"

"You're lying!"

"Z.W.E.I., what if… Mitar is right?" Siegfried said wistfully.

"Is there anything we can do to make her better?"

"I… do not know, I shall try and make a tincture for that of a fever and heart disease…" Mitar sighed before exiting the room. Siegfried and Hilde followed. Z.W.E.I. stayed behind and looked over Katsu. He then started to truly worry when Katsu was muttering phrases such as 'stop trying to kill me!' and 'why do you hate me?'

*In Katsu's mind*

She fell to the ground again and quivered. All she could do is look up at him. Kaze had hit her once again. Knowing what was coming next, she backed until she hit her back on a tree. "P-please! I haven't…!" she pleaded before another hit came to her face.

"Who cares about you shadow freak?!" Kaze yelled and the bystanders, her brother and Mei just watched and flinched every time he hit her.

"Please! I won't do it again! I promise! I don't want to be forced to hurt you so stop! Stop trying to kill me! Please!" she sobbed as she covered her bruised face and body. Ever since she had been four, Katsu had learned how to walk into the shadows and stay there, invincible and invisible, but in the earlier months, she had learned how to morph the shadows into any shape she wanted. She found this out when she accidentally made an armor coating around a stray cat and morphed it, and thus, as a result, Shadow was born. She kept this secret until a few weeks ago and the fierce abuse came.

"I know you won't do it, so who gives a damn?!" Kaze yelled before delivering a fatal punch to her face, but before he could, Shadow came and blocked it with his body. He flew into a boulder and left an imprint of his body as he fell to the ground.

"S-Shadow?" Katsu squeaked. "No… no… you didn't… you didn't!" Katsu screamed. Blinded by rage, she made a spear of shadow from nearby trees and flung it at her abuser. It pierced his stomach and he fell in pain.

"Katsu! Why did you do that?!"

"You could've done it some other way!"

"I- I'm sorry, but he-"she was stopped by a painful slap from her brother. "Y-you h-h-hit me…"

"You deserved it Katsu!" Katsu just held her face and ran away back to their house. Ever since they found about her skill they hated her. Loathed her. She couldn't do anything else but take it.

"Why do you hate me…?"

*Hours later, at nightfall (around 9:00 pm)*

Katsu stared into a picture that Ren gave her. It was her, Ren, and their aunt and uncle before they died… before they died. She clenched it in tears and threw it into the wind with a note attached. A single phrase rode through her head… and it was from her brother.

'We all hate you! Why don't you just go away, better yet, do us a favor and rot in a pit somewhere!'

She cried somewhat and thought over what she was going to do. She was going to run. She had taken the painful abuse and pleaded for help from others and was ignored. Minutes ago, she packed up what she needed; a food supply of bread, dry meat and tea leaves that would last her for about a week, three bottles of medical ointment, a pair of bladed guns she was practicing with, ammo, gas and flash bombs, and some money for inns and other needs.

When Shadow was finally at her side, a cat sized pack attached to him with bandage wrappings, a map, and his own supply of food which was dried fish. "I know you may not want to leave Shadow, but it is for the best." And with that, they were off, into the forests, for an unknown destination.

"Meeeerow…"

*About four hours later…*

A dirtied up Ren came home and was surprised to find something near the doorstep. It was a picture of their "family" and Katsu… smiling brightly. He missed that smile, but his attention was grabbed by the note attached. He plucked it off and it read;

'_Dear Ren,_

_I understand about how much you all hate me. I know I am part of the blame by keeping this secret, but why? Why exactly do you hate me? I thought you loved me. I really did. What did I ever do to you? I helped around with housework, gave you all my money from helping at the local shop, and asked for nothing but simply love. Are you mentally unable to give love? I really tried to put up with you and Mei ignoring me and Kaze hurting me, but you don't seem to care. Seeing your little sister, the last member of your family that you know, being kicked around like a rag doll? You hurt me Ren. You hurt me more than Kaze's punches, kicks and sword slashes all combined. And even after all that, I still loved you. __**Loved**__ as in I used to love. I don't love you anymore. I don't care if you die. But still, I wish you the best of luck in your upcoming missions. And by the way Ren…_

_I. Hate. You._

_ -Katsu'_

Ren read the note in horror and realized his mistake. From looking at the ink, he saw that she is long gone by now. He collapsed to the floor and completely let out all of his feelings.

*Citadel*

Z.W.E.I. had fallen asleep by Katsu and was suddenly waked up by Mitar coming in.

"Z.W.E.I., I need you to bring Katsu to the medical room."

"Huh? Uh, sure Mitar." Z.W.E.I. mumbled as he picked up Katsu and followed the chestnut colored hair cleric.

"Set her down there Z.W.E.I."

"…'kay…" Z.W.E.I. was focusing on how Katsu felt somewhat cold.

"Now please leave"

"…sure…"

*20 minutes later*

Mitar came out, but something was wrong. He was pale and his brown eyes wide.

"W-what's wrong Mitar?" Z.W.E.I. said, his voice wavering with worry and fear.

"…Her heart beat…"

"…has stopped…"

End of Chapter 6

Author's Notes:

I literally forced myself to write this. Don't expect the next to come too soon.

… Poor Z.W.E.I. T^T


End file.
